


蠢熊和笨蛋的故事3

by baixiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixiang/pseuds/baixiang





	蠢熊和笨蛋的故事3

今天是我的生日。

 

每年一次的普通的一天，没什么特别的，现在整个楼层只剩我这么一个可怜巴巴的CEO缩在椅子上发呆。没错，我已经大学毕业两年了，后来又顺理成章的接下了父亲的公司。这些年一切都好，我成绩优异，没有辜负家里的期望，工作上也一切顺利，都挺好的。你问我塞尔吉奥？不，我恨不得从来没认识过他，他是个骗子，这也是为什么我对生日这一天并没有什么好感。

 

算了，左右也没什么事情做，给你们讲讲关于他的事情也好。两年前的今天我和拉莫斯在重重阻碍下已经确立关系很久了，如你们所见我真的很喜欢他，喜欢他冲我笑的时候闪亮亮圆溜溜的眼睛，喜欢他在球场上和人打架的狠劲，喜欢他后背上花花绿绿的纹身……抱歉，我又说多了，本来想讲我生日的故事给你们听。

 

那年的生日像往常一样是个大型的宴会，我要以主人的身份去和那些有权势的人问好，接受他们鬼知道是真是假的赞美和祝福，等我回到房间的时候整个人累得快散开了，当我使劲揉了揉脸打开灯的时候，他就躺在我的大椅子上，是那种没什么形象地躺着，手里捧着一个盒子睡得正香。我这才想起来他今天特地从家里赶来为我庆祝生日，当时的心情就是那种……快被愧疚淹没了。

 

我松了松领带又轻手轻脚的把他抱到床上，刚想把那个礼物盒子拿下来他就醒了，像是突然意识到有人偷他东西似的。我现在都记得那双漂亮的眼睛，带着点困惑和惊恐，又一瞬间变回温柔的样子，世界上怎么会有这么漂亮的眼睛？我突然觉得这一天没有白挨累，至少一天下来还有这么点时间是单独属于我们的。

 

“对不起啊，宴会太晚了，你是不是等了我好久？”我摸了摸他沙金色的长发，又把盒子从他怀里挖出来。

 

好了好了，接下来的事你们还要听吗？那种限制级的画面？那好吧，虽然结局不美好但是过程还是无比美妙的，既然你们想听那我就讲。

 

当时……有些过于激动了，礼物并没有拆，唯一拆了的就是塞尔吉奥的衣服。（而且你们知道吗他竟然没有因为这个骂我！）

 

“你不看看sese给你准备的礼物吗？”他嘴上说着手上倒是正直的很，我裤子都快被他撕坏了。

 

不得不说塞吉的身体美妙极了，那时候他身上只有一个纹身，在胯骨附近，那是只属于我的位置。我亲吻着那块标记，又熟练的给小塞吉做按摩，感受着他的手抓着我后脑上的短发和他粗重的呼吸，很有成就感，这股成就感让我的小兄弟也争气极了。

 

其实我没有告诉他房间门是锁上的，今晚家里也没有别人，看着他把手狠狠当在眼睛上不敢出声的样子我还是没忍住问了一句，“爽吗？”他喘的完全不能用正常的声音回答我，只能后仰着小幅度的摇头。我更加卖力的伺候让小塞吉已经颤颤巍巍的流水了，另一边又慢慢的开拓着他早就做好准备的后穴。

 

“舒服吗塞吉，快告诉我。”好吧我承认自己当时挺恶趣味的，可怜的小塞吉在我手里涨的发红但是被我堵得毫无释放的机会。“告诉我，亲爱的。”我一边哄他叫出来一边亲着他的脖子，他两只手环在我颈后，满是腱子肉的胳膊软得使不上力气，憋得眼泪都出来了。

 

“叫出来，乖sese，想要什么要告诉我。”我终于找到了那个神奇的地方，不经意地扫过那一点让塞吉突然挺起腰，腿根也抖得不行。“别碰那……轻一点……轻一点杰里……”他咬着我的肩膀，手在我背上像是脱力的猫一样来回轻扫，于是我手上反复按揉着那个位置，终于逼出来他一声高过一声的呻吟，这个我就不学给你们了，你们就知道很好听就够了。

 

我又寻上他的嘴，一个法式热吻几乎让他喘不过气。信我的，他的身体真的无比美妙，在我的一番努力下没用什么润滑剂肠壁也松软起来。我带着小兄弟偏偏只在他后穴附近徘徊，感受着他的腰在我身下起伏，又阻止他的手伸向得不到释放的小塞吉，不出所料地，不出一会他就连喘息声也带上了控制不住地呻吟。

 

“给我……别玩了杰里……快给我……”他脑子已经不太清醒了，一边哭一边喘，“快进来……”他做出抬腿的动作用尽力气向我发出邀请，说话也变了声调。天呐就那个时候谁要是还能保持理智那真的不是人，我亲了亲他的眼睛，带走了他脸上肆虐的泪水，赶忙伸手抬起了塞吉漂亮的长腿和sese开始了深入交流。

 

嘿嘿，你们也知道，我当时被那个软成水的sese冲昏了脑袋了，小兄弟没轻没重的。我进来的一瞬间就已经放了小塞吉自由。哦可怜的小塞吉，现在我都记得它的样子，个子不大存货不少。他缴械的时候sese的眼泪蹭了我一肩膀，“生……生气快乐杰里……sese爱你……”他明明脑子快被我操出去了，嘴里还胡乱的重复着这几句话，我当时特别感动，有些控制不好力道，可能后来他的腰上还留着我的指印。

 

一晚上他大概说了800次生日快乐和我爱你，中间被我操的狠了还在耳边带着哭腔求我轻一点，轻一点？开玩笑，就那个情况下谁能轻一点我敬他是个汉子，好歹这是我第一次开荤，再说了你们认识sese就会知道，这人一看就是个耐操的。

 

后来我又把他抱到我的摇椅上来了一发，（感谢我结实的大椅子至今还没有散架）再后来是窗台上，还有哪里来着，反正最后我带他去清理的时候他已经有点晕过去了，但是依旧敏感的很，手刚放进腿间他就又缴械一次。平坦的小腹还有点胀了起来，轻轻一压两腿中间就会流下我的东西，我还要再说一次，美妙极了！

 

然后……一个没把持住在卫生间又来了一次。我向你们保证这是那天最后一次！我也是会累的！等抱他回床上的时候天都快泛白了，那晚他就在躺我旁边，手还环在我的腰上一刻没有松开，我亲了亲他的额头就睡着了，说真的，做1很累。

 

你问第二天早上？呵，第二天早上这人就消失了，不然你以为为什么我能把那天晚上给你背出来？因为这是他妈这两年我最后一次见他！

 

起初我不相信他会这样消失，可我这个房间里等了他半个月，除了他写在纸上歪歪扭扭的“等我”以外连个鬼影都没有。我去问南多、问克里斯提亚诺……没有人回答我，后来我突然想到会不会伊克尔知道他到底去了哪里，可当我找到他的时候他明明一脸知情的样子却半个字也不肯说。

 

“求求你了伊克尔，告诉我好吗？你知道塞吉去哪了对不对？求求你告诉我……”我当时脑子很乱，一心把他当成救命的稻草，甚至跪在他面前，“我爱他，我不想这么不明不白的和他分开。你一定知道他的消息，他怎么会这么就消失了，是不是家里出事了？求求你告诉我，万一他出事了怎么办，他自己在外面万一生病了怎么办？”

 

我当时全程哭的像个傻逼，伊克尔就一直欲言又止的看着我，可能真的是上天并不看好我们吧，我非常没形象的晕了过去，失去意识之前最后一眼看到的就是伊克尔一脸震惊的看向我身后。

 

丢人啊，现在想想都丢人。等我醒来的时候病房里只有里奥，我抓着他的手问是谁送我来医院的，还把可怜的里奥给吓到了。一定是塞吉送我来的，我就是知道。

 

可刚刚平复下的心跳又因为不经意的往门口一瞥疯狂起来，是伊克尔在和一个我死都认得的背影聊着什么，唯一陌生的就是那个背影留着干净利落的短发。我疯了一样翻身下床跑向门口，却被路过的医疗车撞了个满怀，这一下把我疼坏了，可是不行，我不能放他走。

 

“塞吉！塞尔吉奥！”扯着嗓子喊，努力的挥开周围的医生和护士，“塞吉你别走！等等我！求求你别离开我！”我估计自己当时像个撒泼打滚的小孩子，委屈、不甘、心疼和腰疼让我没有力气从地上起来，我只能疯狂的在医院里大叫。

 

最后就像你们猜到的，我们之间的关系在这间医院里，在我用尽最后一丝力气喊出“求你别走”和他决绝离开的背影中彻底结束了。

 

再后来？再后来我想把他从生命里挖出去，可这做不到，他已经彻底融进我所有的生活里，每挖一下都疼的撕心裂肺。罢了，左右他选择彻底消失，那我干脆也眼不见心不烦。

 

之后嘛，就挺好的，我接过了父亲的公司，成了十分敬业的CEO，也成了业界最完美的富二代。多好啊，不抽烟不酗酒不赌博不烫头，我也觉得自己棒极了。

 

直到上周末，克里斯的娱乐公司重榜推出什么新星歌手，他还死拽着我去听那个狗屎现场。唱的很好，并不是狗屎，但他妈的谁能告诉我为什么这个光着上半身被粉丝供奉成邪教教主的纹身大汉是十年前在我怀里哭到打嗝的塞尔吉奥他妈的拉莫斯！

 

因为这件事我这两天快气疯了，当天回来我就把克里斯送来的新人介绍撕了个粉碎，又砸了两台电脑和一台电视。很好，现在望向窗外灯火辉煌的夜晚最扎眼的就是他拉莫斯的大脸，正对着我的办公室！但是现在很好，我已经习惯这张巨脸视奸我的工作了，不像昨天，我还控制不住自己冲着落地窗丢了一台笔记本，员工被都被我吓坏了……

 

“总裁，后天的晚会那边没给您安排女伴，只剩个男明星了可以吗？”

 

不扯了不扯了，天大地大工作最大，不然今晚又是个通宵，正好秘书来了我就不给你们讲故事了。

 

“随便，我这边还有三份报表要看，这点事你还要来问我，这么晚了你快回家吧。”

 

我这么善解人意的CEO去哪里找啊！为什么会有这么完美的富二代老天爷你快告诉我！这就是我趴在电脑前睡着的最后一秒钟想到的唯一一件事。


End file.
